Piece By Piece
by Mello McQueen
Summary: It wasn’t the first time his host had changed wallpapers. It was just the first time he’d done it without reason. Or in such an odd manner.


**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugi-oh. If I did, it wouldn't be a FAN fiction.

**Rated:** T for mentions of Bakura's tendency to wack people off.

**Authoress Note: **Woah...I think I just died of shock. There's **no **Yaoi. Not even the smallest _incremint_! Also...My room _ECHOS_! I took down all my posters! It's so freaking cool! Oh yea, that, is oddly what inspired this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura frowned. He couldn't figure it out. He was standing in the center of his host's bedroom. Said host was busy putting up wallpaper. It was a pale bluish color with wisps of a darker blue coursing through it.

It wasn't the first time his host had changed wallpapers. It was just the first time he'd done it without reason. Or in such an odd manner. Rather then ripping it all off at once, and then applying new paper, he only ripped off a small portion, and quickly covered it up.

Bakura had been watching him do this over and over again. He'd managed to cover half of the wall, but it had taken a lot longer then usual. At first, Bakura had rolled his eyes when he had found him doing this, and attempted to pull off a larger part to get it through his head that that would be so much faster. When he did his host had completely freaked.

Now it wasn't as if Bakura cared if his host was losing his mind or not, in fact, he had predicted that it was just a matter of time, but he was curious to understand. Normally, his host only changed wallpapers when he absolutely had to.

Like when Bakura had killed someone and it had been particularly messy. Like when the blood wouldn't come off. But this was different. He was just doing it. To Bakura's knowledge, the old wallpaper had been perfectly fine. Especially considering that it was barely a week old.

Bakura's frown deepened. He watched his host apply a new piece. His hands, much smaller then Bakura's, ran lovingly over each edge, making it fit perfectly with the piece next to it, making sure it didn't overlap any of the edges.

Bakura growled lowly. He was becoming agitated. Matching forward, he placed his own hand over his host's, effectively stopping him from smoothing out the already straight edges. His host looked up at him, confusion in his eyes.

For a moment they stood there staring at each other. His host tore his gaze away first. Back down to the wallpaper. He attempted to jerk away. Attempted to go back to covering up the whitewashed walls. Bakura didn't let him though.

"What are you doing?" His question was firm. Demanding an answer. His host looked back up at him and made a small whining noise in the back of his throat. He pulled again. This time Bakura let him go.

Angry and annoyed, he stormed towards the door. It didn't matter if his host went crazy. It was probably a good thing. It would make everything simpler.

"It'll stop the voices…" His host's voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see the smaller boy turned in his direction but not looking at him. His chocolate brown eyes were staring almost teary at the wallpaper. "I won't have to hear them screaming anymore…all those people…" he said in barely a whisper.

Bakura raised an eyebrow now completely confused. "_What?_"

His host went back to replacing the wallpaper but answered the question. "Those people. From the burning houses. All of their screams… This way I won't have to hear them. It'll be new, and it won't echo off the walls anymore…"

Bakura watched as his host crumpled to the floor the moment he was finished. He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bakura stared at him a moment then sighed. He walked back over to where he sat, and turned to the wall, smoothing down the paper his host had started on, he then proceeded to begin the long task of replacing the old wallpaper, one small piece at a time.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

I'm only going to tell you two things: 1) Ryou's ten here. And 2) He's not crazy. Now let's see if you can figure out the rest. Like why Bakura decides to be so uncharacteristically helpful. _Grins_


End file.
